The field of the disclosure relates generally to ground to ground radio communication issues with intervening obstacles between terminals, and more specifically, to methods and systems for a low-cost aerial relay.
A continuing problem is the enablement of ground to ground radio communication despite intervening obstacles such as mountains or buildings that block radio signals. In certain cases, an aerial system is ideal to relay the signal from one party to another. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) incorporating electronic repeaters are used for high-value communication channels at echelons above the brigade or company level. However, electronic repeaters as UAV payloads can be heavy, power hungry, and expensive. These disadvantages make UAV repeaters unsuitable for everyday use at company or platoon level or for civil needs like police, fire, or border patrol.
One previous solution to the general problem includes therefore, electronic repeaters as payloads in UAVs as mentioned above. Other solutions include stationary repeater units placed on mountaintops or the roofs of buildings and/or radio reflecting satellites, such as NASA's Echo I. It would be desirable to achieve the benefits of an unmanned aerial relay without the disadvantages associated with the above listed electronic repeaters.